


Germanium - Stupidity

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: No matter how stupid your friend can get, admit it. You treasure them wholly
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: Flowertober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592
Kudos: 1





	Germanium - Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> In terms of timeline. This takes place way way way way into the future of Hilbert and Irene's timeline. Same world but different periods.

"Howl? How many times have you gotten in trouble in the past week?", 

Howl was quiet, he really was not sure. His arms, legs, and torso were covered in bandages. He had a knack for trouble wherever he goes. Ignatius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was sure of his answers.

You could not count it on two hands if you tried.

Ignatius sat down beside Howl on the bed. He leaned back a bit and let out a sigh, " I'm sorry", Howl mumbled lowly and Ignatius just shook his head amused. "I know", 

" Why do you like hanging out with me?", Howl asked. Ignatius hummed and bobbed his head from side to side. " We have been friends for 11 years and now you are asking that?", He retorted and Howl let out a noise of displeasure.

"I kid, I kid", Ignatius laughed and Howl punched his arm in a playful manner. " You remember what I called you back then when we first met?", 

"Trouble magnet",

"And that's your answer", Howl tilted his head to the side in confusion and Ignatius just hummed a tune before adding.

"Adventure and Trouble comes hand in hand, before I met you I was often bored out of my mind", He said and stood up. He went over to the desk and picked up a picture frame.

In it was the two of them when they were just children, not knowing the weight of the kind of magic they posses. They were back from exploring the whole Ainsworth estate. Bright smiles both on their faces, "The servants said I haven't smile this bright in a long time", he added and gave Howl the frame.

Howl gingerly took the frame and gazed at it fondly. "The Headmaster had a headache when he heard of the stupid things we did that day", The both of them let out soft laughs. 

"Others may see you as stupid to get into trouble sometimes willingly", Ignatius started and Howl let out a strained chuckle.

"I see you as brave to satiate your curiosity", Ignatius finished and Howl let out a smile. A comforted smile. 

Ignatius took a seat besides Howl again and the boy said, "Thanks for comforting me"

"Anytime"


End file.
